manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
White Trash
:"Ok, you limp-dicked faggots! Let's give Mr. Starkweather a show to remember. MOVE IT!!" :- Ramirez, ordering around a pack of Skinz White Trash is the 4th scene of ''Manhunt'' and Cash's first encounter with the Skinz at the junkyard. Mission The scene starts with a group of white supremacist hunters known as the Skinz getting wasted in their junkyard. Ramirez suddenly appears and approaches the mob. A Skinz member shows displeasure and walks menacingly towards him. Ramirez then strangles the skinhead with his bare hands to show them he's not messing around before ordering them to begin hunting for James Earl Cash. After getting ambushed and kidnapped by the Cerberus, Cash is later dropped off at Denton's Junkyard. Cash then has to kill the first hunter to gain access to the junkyard, where once inside he is informed about a locked gate ahead that requires a Knife to cut through. Cash searches for a Knife while a fat Skinz is watching the entire area from a ledge making it difficult. Cash manages to take all the hunters down and the Skinz inside the hanger, who has the Knife and proceed to the next section. Now he is instructed to get hold of a Nailgun from inside a trailer where a Skin is using the toilet, so Cash smashes the window with a lure weapon to draw him out and kill him. Cash can either choose to pick up the Nailgun or not (Depending on the player's choice) and kills more Skinz as he makes his way to a locked gate. The Director then tells Cash that he won't let him get out of there easily, so he instructs Cash to carry on through the junkyard to find the switch and then heads back to the gate, clearing the section. Characters *James Earl Cash *Skinz *Ramirez (cutscene) *Cerberus (cutscene) *Starkweather (audio only) Weapons and Items Green Class *Barbed Wire (1x) *Glass Shard (1x) *Plastic Bag (cut) Blue Class *Knife (2x, 1 unobtainable) *Nail Gun (3x) Red Class *Metal Bat (15x) Yellow Class *Glass Bottle (7x, 5 unobtainable) *Severed Head (1x; by performing a red barbed wire execution) *Brick (2x) *Can (cut) Pickup * Nail Gun ammo (1x) Gallery Manhunt_2011-03-21_18-10-08-95.jpg manhunt 2011-06-23 11-31-32-09.JPG|Cash getting dropped off at Denton's Junkyard ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(68).jpg manhunt 2011-06-23 11-41-10-98.JPG manhunt 2011-06-23 11-35-52-57.JPG|Cash cutting through a roped off gate ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(66).jpg Rewards *Fueled by Hate - Completion. *Art panel 4 in Bonus Material - 3 star rating. *Silence Cheat - 5 star rating & 5 star rating in Road to Ruin (5 star rating can only be achieved on hardcore difficulty). *Hard as Nails - 3 star rating & 3 star rating in Born Again, Doorway into Hell, Road to Ruin and Fuelled by Hate. Video Walkthroughs File:"Manhunt_1",_full_walkthrough_(Hardcore_difficulty),_Scene_4_-_White_Trash,_Part_1_2|Part 1 File:"Manhunt_1",_full_walkthrough_(Hardcore_difficulty),_Scene_4_-_White_Trash,_Part_2_2|Part 2 Tips * It is not necessary to pick up the nailgun, but if the player does, additional hunters will spawn near the electric gate and some of them will be heading towards the trailer. Thus, you can make your walkthrough easier by not taking the nailgun. * Gasoline barrels explode if you shoot them with either a firearm or a nailgun: this can be used to kill a group of enemies if they are standing close enough to the barrel; but the explosion can damage Cash as well. Trivia *As you enter the junkyard, to the right is a trailer and behind it are five Glass Bottles and a Knife but a trainer is required to get there. *There's a hidden area in this level. As you face the locked gate, turn right. You'll find a door, which you can open by cutting the rope. As you go through the doors, you'll see a ladder. Climbing it will get you on a roof with hidden painkillers. *The Junkyard is very similar to the one in GTA: Vice City and the Angel Pine Junkyard in GTA: San Andreas. *The trailer where Cash finds the Nail Gun is similar to the one in GTA: Vice City where Phil Cassidy lives. *There's an audio bug where the one of the Skinz using the toilet would loop through the entire level until the player dies. *If the player gets spotted by the Skinz guarding the gate, 2 more Skinz will spawn. *If the player picks up the Nailgun in the trailer, 2 more Skinz will spawn. *There are 18 hunters in this scene, the player can encounter 14 Skinz only if Cash didn't get spotted by the Skinz guarding the gate and didn't pick the Nailgun up. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Manhunt